


Break Up Sex

by Wireslide



Series: Fifty Ships [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Minor genital injury, don't get handjobs from rocks kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wireslide/pseuds/Wireslide
Summary: Hunk and Shay face facts. She's going to be a living planetoid in a few million years, and he's...well. Human.





	Break Up Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as part of a 50-50 challenge.
> 
> I'm so sorry, Hunk.

She was rubbing the back of her neck, staring down at the ground and shifting from foot to foot. He hated this; hated seeing her uncomfortable, hated the sadness he could see dimming her bright eyes. “It's just...” Her shoulders drooped, and he folded his hands together so she wouldn't see how much he was shaking. This was hard enough on her as it was, even though they both knew it was for the best. “Humans consider a hundred years old to be a good long life, Shay. And your people...” he reached out to gently place a hand on the tunnel wall; the song of the Balmera soothed him and offered him reassurance. “You turn into these, beautiful wandering planetoids so full of life and love and energy. You live for...for potentially millions of years, and I know it's selfish but.” He couldn't even look at her any more, watching her wilt underneath his words. He dragged in a deep breath of the thick, slightly damp air. “I don't want to be the fond but fleeting memory of someone you loved as a child.”

Her laugh threw him off balance. He jerked his head up, brown eyes wide, as she crossed the space between them to duck her head and give him a kiss. A year or so of practice had made it slightly less like mashing his mouth against a rock. She picked him up a little and settled him on an outcropping of stone that hadn't been there before, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. “Oh, Hunk,” she sighed, giving him a smile only slightly dimmed by the sadness in her eyes, “I'm so glad you found the words for this, I couldn't...” She laid her hand over his on the stone, and he felt her reluctance, her love, her frustration, the soft drag of her sadness beneath it all. “Ever since Lance told me that humans have such short lifespans, I've been trying to find the words.” She settled her cheek against his, and he felt the band around his heart ease a little.

“I did want--” She cut herself off with a little grinding sound in the back of her throat that he knew was embarassment, and he reached up to run his fingertips over the rough texture of her brow, which made her meet his eyes and smile. “I wanted to know what it would be like, to uhm.” She made the grinding noise again and sighed. “To know how humans have sexual relations.” She finished in a fumbling rush.

He stared at her for a moment, then reached up to tap the translator mesh behind one ear, replaying the translation to double-check it. She waited patiently, though he had the impression that she'd have been holding her breath if her people did that. He blinked repeatedly, then grinned a little. “So uhm, I don't think that sounds like a terrible idea. You know, humans, sometimes we have this thing we call 'break up sex,' and it's like a...a fond goodbye thing. Usually. So since we're doing this fondly...”

“We should have break up sex,” she agreed, eyes alight at the idea of this new aspect of human culture. She paused, then blinked at him owlishly. “Hunk...how do humans have sex?”

He hesitated—he had never had to explain this to anyone over the age of twelve before—then leaned in to whisper the basics to her. He felt her tense as he went on, and leaned back. “Shay? You okay?”

She frowned at him. “That seems...very invasive,” she told him delicately. “Can...we do something else?”

“Of course we can,” he reached up to caress her face, “we can try whatever you wanna try.”

Those glowing eyes glanced down, and she hesitantly slid her hands up the tops of his thighs. “Can...can I see it?”

He let out a slow, heavy breath and leaned back to undo the button and the zipper on his cargo shorts. He pulled out his penis, not entirely encouraged when she leaned closer to squint at it. She looked up at him from under the heavy ridges of her brows, and he had to laugh. “It gets bigger,” he assured her, patting her shoulder, “usually when touched or—hahn.” He almost cracked his head on the wall of the tunnel when she carefully touched the tip of one finger to the tip. “Hoookay, your hands are not as cold as I thought they'd be but still definitely chilly.”

She blinked up at him, then giggled. “Sorry, I forgot. I'll warm them up a little.” She pulled back to flex her fingers several times, the faint glow they suddenly let off lighting the lower lines of her face. It would have made her look sinister, if she hadn't been chortling. She started to reach for him again, then paused and frowned. “Uhm, Hunk, the last time I rubbed against your skin without wetness you ended up hurt. Do you have any wetness with you?”

He pursed his lips, thinking, then snapped his fingers and dug in one of the deep side pockets of his shorts. He made a face when she giggled at his wriggling around. “Hah! Tiny lube tubes. Lance bet me a dozen of them I couldn't say it ten times really fast in English.” He held up the handful, nodding to her warmed hands and opening one. “Probably best we use a couple to avoid chafing.”

She nodded, holding out her hands and watching in curiosity as he squeezed three of the tiny soft-sided tubes out onto her palms. “It's a little cold,” she said in faint surprise, then nodded and rubbed her hands together, warming it, “I can fix that.” She seemed pleased with herself for reaching the solution on her own, then flexed her hands as the lubricant warmed. She blinked at Hunk, who gave her an encouraging nod, then reached back down with one hand and traced a finger over the exposed length of his shaft.

He pushed his back hard against the tunnel wall with a sigh, soaking in the intense concentration on her face as she carefully touched and stroked his cock until it was fully erect. He could only offer a heavy, voiceless huff of laughter when she looked up at his face in delight to crow, “you were right, it does grow!”

Shay pressed her mouth together to muffle her smile at the flush already scrawled on Hunk's cheeks. “What do I do now?” He reached down to wrap his hand over the top of hers, showing her how to curl her fingers around him and move her hand. She had started into a rhythm, was watching the way his breath started to speed up and get heavier, when her hand moved just wrong, and a faint stone spur on the edge of her palm cut into him.

He shrieked at the same time that she let go of him and held her hands up. “Oh, no! Hunk, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry!” She caught him by the shoulders as he curled forward and nearly fell off the stone shelf. “Oh my stars, you're leaking!”

“Blood is what makes it bigger,” he wheezed into her shoulder, “and I think you need to call Shiro for me.”

“Not Lance?” She reached for the handset he'd left in a pocket.

“Not for this.”


End file.
